1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image reproducing apparatus, which are capable of outputting sounds, and in particular, to an image pickup apparatus and an image reproducing apparatus, which are constructed so as to efficiently arrange a sound output section in a limited space in an apparatus body of a reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses such as image pickup apparatuses which are capable of outputting sounds are conventionally provided with a sound output section using air vibration.
This sound output section is typically comprised of a magnet mounted on a circular stationary section of the apparatus, a diaphragm mounted on this stationary section and which is excited by the magnet to generate air vibration, and through holes formed in an inner wall of the body of the apparatus to output the generated air vibration to the outside as a sound. Thus, the sound output section typically has a circular external shape. Further, some image pickup apparatuses have a switching operating section for changing a photographing mode. As this switching operating section, a rotary type that switches between a plurality of operation modes is widely used. The switching operating section turns on and off power supply to the image pickup apparatus, switches the operation mode, and switches a recording medium for recording shot images if the image pickup apparatus allows the use of a plurality of recording media. Thus, the switching operating section is frequently used and thereby requires a large size for easy operation. Further, the sound output section and the switching operating section require separately occupied spaces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image pickup apparatus and an image reproducing apparatus, which are compact in size but allow the effective use of space inside the apparatus.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides an image pickup apparatus comprising a sound output section, and an operating member for operating the image pickup apparatus, wherein the operating member has formed therein through holes for transmitting sounds output by the sound output section to an outside of the image pickup apparatus.
Typically, the operating member switches between operation modes of the image pickup apparatus.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the image pickup apparatus further comprises an image pickup device, and wherein when the image pickup apparatus is in an image pickup mode, the through holes formed in the operating member are positioned in a vicinity of the image pickup device, and when the image pickup apparatus is in a reproduction mode for reproduction of images, the through holes formed in the operating member are positioned in a vicinity of the sound output section.
To attain the above object, the present invention also provides an image reproducing apparatus comprising a sound output section, and an operating member for operating the image pickup apparatus, wherein the operating member has formed therein through holes for transmitting sounds output by the sound output section to an outside of the image reproducing apparatus.
Typically, the operating member switches between operation modes of the image reproducing apparatus.
In both the image pickup apparatus and the image reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the operating member may comprise either a rotary type operating member or a slide type operating member.
Preferably, the sound output section is arranged inside the operating member.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings.